


Got My Eyes on You

by gottagofast420



Category: A Hat in Time (Video Game)
Genre: A Gear in Time, A Hat in Time - Freeform, A Hat in Time AU, AU, Brief mentions of Timmy and Snatcher, Gear Kid - Freeform, Gen, Hat Kid - Freeform, Mentions of Hat Kid, Moonbot - Freeform, Moonbot just wants a friend, Obsessive and possessive behavior, Stalking, brief mention of murdered kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:03:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottagofast420/pseuds/gottagofast420
Summary: Sick and tired of his cameras constantly being destroyed, Moonbot devises a…unique method of ensuring that he can still keep an eye on his precious Starlight.





	Got My Eyes on You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shaykai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaykai/gifts).

> Warnings of stalking and obsessive/possessive behavior by a psychotic robot. A Gear in Time AU belongs to HatsParadox/Shaykai, whom you should check out their Tumblr as their art is amazing. I'm just here to write one of my most favorite characters. Shaykai, if you're seeing this, I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Your AUs have given me much joy.

“NOT AGAIN!”

Moonbot lets out a frustrated yell as yet ANOTHER one of his cameras gets ruined. This is the seventh time this week that this happened. He angrily slams his hands against the control panel.

“AUGH! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!” Curse that stupid noodle and that annoying brat who keep destroying his things! He was just keeping an eye on her, what’s the problem with that?! His cameras allow him to observe any potential threats that could harm his Starlight. And if anybody wanted to hurt HIS Starlight, well, let’s just say he is always good with taking care of “problems”.

Like the case with those bullies…

Speaking of which, why doesn’t she visit him anymore? All he wants is to keep her safe and protected for all eternity! Why doesn’t she understand that? It’s not fair that those other robots get to see her all the time!

He envy those robots. Those robots get to be with his Starlight while he has only his cameras to watch her from afar and rarely up-close. And usually if his camera are up close, somehow Snatcher or that boy always seems to find them and smash them. Do they even know how long it takes him to make those or how much scraps he has to find in order to make them?! While he is all alone in this rundown facility, they get to hear her laugh and smile and dance, it’s just-

“UGH!” He flings one of his cameras in frustration. It crashes against the metal wall so hard, it breaks upon impact. Staring at the mess, he lets out a ‘sigh' as he picks up the broken camera. He gazes at the shattered lenses.

“I just want to see her again. Those robots get to be around her 24/7 so why can’t I-"

Then it hits hims, an solution to his problem. He grins a wide and disturbing smile. Why didn't he think of this before? 

“Yes, that could work!” Wheeling himself over to his little workshop, he grabs some tools and a new blueprint. He places the camera on the work table as he begins to write notes and draw designs. This potential idea would be ingenious if he's able to carry it out properly. It would put things in a different perspective. Literally. 

After all, if it works out...

"I could see what they see."


End file.
